


Tuck You In

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is grumpy when he's sick. Jared loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck You In

“I want a divorce.”

Jared raises one eyebrow at Jensen, who is propped up against their headboard with a miserable expression and a bright red nose. Jared suspects he’s trying to create a cocoon out of their down comforters.

“No you don’t. That’s the snot talking.”

“I want a divorce because I’m married to a man who thinks snot can talk.”

Jensen is a hypochondriac who happens to accidentally be right once out of every forty-seven times. 

The very first time he and Jared met was in the nurse’s office in freshman year of high school. Jensen had been convinced that he had a tumor in his neck, but it turned out to just be his jugular. Jared had a black eye from a douchebag senior football player, and it hurt like hell, but Jensen had looked so pitiful at the thought that he was seconds from death that Jared shared his stash of gummi bears with him to make him feel better.

Fifteen years, two college degrees, and a couple of platinum rings later, and Jared is still doing his best to make the boy he fell in love with feel better.

Jared holds the spoonful of Nyquil up to Jensen’s mouth, but Jensen tucks in his lips like the liquid is going to burn him. Jared patiently taps the spoon against Jensen’s Cupid’s bow, until Jensen gets frustrated enough to open wide and suck it in. Jensen gags pathetically, but swallows, and that’s good enough for Jared to only eyeroll a little bit.

Jensen’s adorable when he’s acting like a petulant five-year-old, even though Jared would never admit that to him.

“I told you that getting the damn flu shot would make me sick,” Jensen insists, his cheeks flushed pink from a slight fever. “Misha warned me about it. He said it’s a conspiracy of the pharmaceutical industry to make people sick. “

“Misha’s also the one who told you that raccoons would open our bedroom window and kill you.”

Jensen whimpers and pulls the comforter over his head.

“Jensen, the virus in the shot is dead. It can’t make you sick.”

Jensen pops back out and looks at Jared accusingly, like it’s his fault that snot is dripping down his chin and making a steady path towards Jared’s head pillow. “So it’s a zombie virus! And I’m going to start bleeding out of my eyes—great, thanks.”

“That’s ebola, not zombification. And you are not allowed to watch any more movie marathons on TBS.”

“Run, Jared. Save yourself!”

That triggers a violent coughing fit, and Jensen is bent over in the bed until his face is smashed in the comforter. There are piles of crumpled Kleenex everywhere, including a few clutched in Jensen’s fists, and Jared realizes he’s going to have a shitload of laundry to do before this is over.

Jared climbs into the bed and squeezes in behind Jensen, propping himself up against the headboard and pulling Jensen in between his legs. He rubs his palm soothingly up and down Jensen’s spine as Jensen coughs up at least one of his lungs.

After a few minutes, the coughing calms down and Jared pulls Jensen back until he is cuddled tight against Jared’s chest. Jared wraps his arms around him, and Jensen presses his warm, slightly damp face against the side of Jared’s neck. 

“Maybe I don’t want a divorce after all.”

“Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) for [THIS PROMPT](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/5473.html?thread=958305#t958305)


End file.
